


Wanna Burn With You Tonight

by Guessmysoul



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cressi, Cris is angry because of that, Leo is hurt, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Sex, and jealous, cressiweek, cressiweek2k18, crismessi - Freeform, fight, spoiler: happy ending i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: Cris and Leo had a fight and well… Just read the tags haha! (Cressiweek 2K18 – Day 3: Angst / Song: “Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia”)Warning: violence and rough sex…





	Wanna Burn With You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Cressiweek 2K18 – Day 3: Angst / Song: “Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia”
> 
> Warning: violence and rough sex… 
> 
> Italics are used for flashback!

He knew he was going to get burned for playing with fire once again. Somehow, he didn’t care. It was a risk he had to take, and it was too late to turn back and leave. He was there, standing outside of Cristiano’s house _once again_.

“What are you doing here?” Was Cristiano’s greeting when he opened the door.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Leo said shivering as the raindrops felt on him. The Portuguese stared at him a few moments before letting him in. If it wasn’t because of the rain, Leo could have bet Cristiano would have close the door on his face.

“Stay here.” The Portuguese demanded.

Leo stayed still, looking at the man going upstairs and returning with a towel on his hands. The Argentine took the towel and tried to dry himself as much as he could, but it was useless. He had been running in a park near Cristiano’s house, when suddenly the rain started, and for some reason the need to come into the Portuguese’s house to talk about _what happened_ arise.

“Say what you came here to say and leave.” The Portuguese said crossing his arms.

Leo’s chest ached at the harsh response from Cristiano. He tried to hold the tears that appear on his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Cristiano. Not again.

.

.

_The Portuguese had just arrived from training, so he went to take a quick shower just before meeting Leo in the living room._

_The Argentine was waiting for him patiently, killing time on his phone. Suddenly, Cristiano’s cell phone lighted up. It was a message from James Rodriguez._

_James... Leo tensed. He didn’t know him that well, but he knew about the touchy relation he had with his boyfriend, and he didn’t like it. Even if the boy moved to Germany since last year, every time he came to visit, Leo couldn’t help but feel jealous._

_He knew he shouldn’t open the text, but the curiosity was killing him, so he did. It was a plain ‘I miss you’ with a sad face._

_Leo felt how his body started to feel hot. His eyes started to get watery. And in that moment, Cristiano came into the room._

_“Leo are you okay?” He asked._

_“Why is James missing you so much?”_

_“What?”_

_“Did you saw him when you were in Germany?” Leo asked about the game Cristiano had against Borussia Dortmund two weeks ago._

_Cristiano just nodded._

_“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Leo cried. “Something happened between you two, that’s why you didn’t said a thing, right!?”_

_“Babe, he is my friend! I promise nothing happened!” Cristiano said trying to walk near Leo._

_“Don’t lie to me!” The Argentine yelled and left the living room._

_“Leo-!”_

.

.

The Argentine took a deep breath. “I- I shouldn’t have-“.

Cristiano pushed Leo against the wall, pressing his body against the other. Leo moaned at the feeling of the Portuguese hot body against his cold and wet. With one of his hands, Cristiano grabbed the Argentine’s neck, almost choking him, as he started sucking at the white skin of his neck.

“You shouldn’t have come,” said the Portuguese biting Leo’s earlobe making him whine.

Leo grabbed Cristiano’s curls, harshly pulling back his head to look at him in the eyes. The desire in those eyes was enough for the Argentine to lose control. “I know-“ He said before pressing his lips against Cristiano’s, making him growl.

The Portuguese started thrusting his hips against Leo’s body, rubbing his bulge over him, Leo couldn’t help but moan. The mixed feelings inside of him, that sensation of being choked by Cristiano as he passionately kissed him with all teeth and tongue, the regret he felt for everything that happened, the desire for Cristiano’s body… It was so much pain what he felt in his chest that there was a point in which the aching eager him even more.

That feeling of being burned alive, in which he can barely breathe was making him crazy.

.

.

_Cristiano ran after Leo, he reach him at the bottom of the stairs._

_“Where are you going?!” Cristiano pushed Leo against the wall, grabbing him by the shoulders, not letting him move. The Argentine started crying once again as he tried to lose the grip, but Cristiano was stronger._

_“You-you are hurting me-” he sobbed._

_“And don’t you think I’m hurt?!” Cristiano snapped. “You never trust me Leo!” The Portuguese said pressing harder at his shoulders._

_Leo started crying, and in the moment where Cristiano noticed, he stepped back._

_“Leo, I’m…” The Portuguese tried to apologized, but Leo ran upstairs._

_._

_._

In a quick move, Cristiano managed to hold Leo’s thighs and curl them against his waist carrying him upstairs. Leo clung his arms against Cristiano’s back, and buried his face against his long neck to leave small marks on the tanned skin. 

Once in the room, Cristiano laid down Leo on the bed and started taking off his wet clothes to throw them into the floor. Leo look at him with pleading eyes for the Portuguese to quickly take off his clothes too. Cristiano threw them away without losing eye contact with Leo, a predatory smirk appeared on his face as he bent down over the shivering body of the Argentine under him.

Leo moaned at the moment in which Cristiano’s hot naked body touched his. He closed his eyes and let himself being managed by the Portuguese who quickly pinned his hands above his head. Cristiano started kissing him roughly as he grinned his hips against Leo’s.

Both were already hard, their erections rubbing against the other. Leo’s eyes started to get watery, he felt a lot of things in that moment. “Cristiano…” He felt guilty for ruining everything back then and so he wanted Cristiano to fuck him hard with no remorse. “Please…” He sobbed.

It seemed as if the Portuguese read his mind because in that moment Cristiano inserted three fingers into Leo’s mouth for him to suck them and roll his tongue around them. The Argentine made sure he left enough saliva on them to work as lube.

Cristiano dragged out his fingers from Leo’s mouth, and in a quick move, he took one of the Argentine’s legs to pull it up and expose his pink little hole.

Without warning, he inserted two fingers into Leo, making him whimper as he arched his back from the bed. Cristiano looked at him with a devious smile as he started fingering him and introducing his third finger inside.

.

.

_Leo went directly to Cristiano’s closet. He started taking all his clothes and a training-bag he left there time ago. Leo started collecting all his personal things on the bed, to then put them inside of the training-bag._

_Just a few seconds later Cristiano entered the room. “Oh so that’s your solution?! Run away from the problem?!” He yelled._

_Leo didn’t answer._

_“So now you are not talking?!”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” Leo snapped._

_“Because I knew you were going to act just like this!” Cristiano answered._

_Leo didn’t say a thing, he tried to ignore him and continue packing all his stuff, but the Portuguese got even more angry for being ignored so he walked to where Leo’s training-bag was and started pulling out all the clothes and throwing them into the floor._

_“You are not going anywhere!” He yelled. “You are staying here and we are going to talk!”_

_Leo’s cries started to get higher, he just wanted to leave and be alone for a moment, so he started picking up his clothes to pack them again._

.

.

Cristiano kept moving his fingers until he thought Leo was opened enough for him, so he pulled them out and wipe them on the bedsheets under him.

He looked at Leo in the eyes before he spit into his hand and covered his dick with it. He bent down, placing himself between Leo’s thighs. “You are not running away this time,” he whispered on Leo’s ear as he started pushing the tip inside of the Argentine.

Leo let out a cry when Cristiano was completely inside of him. The Portuguese just waited a few seconds for Leo to adjust before he started to ram his body against the Argentine.

Their bodies moved at the same rhythm, and their lips looking for the other. Cristiano’s thrust were rough and hard, Leo didn’t mind, actually he was enjoying that boiling sensation every time Cristiano’s cock got inside of him.

Leo’s breathing became erratic with every thrust of Cristiano’s hips against his ass. The hot sensation in his lower stomach was spreading all over his body as if he was burning. He couldn’t hold anymore the tears from his eyes, or the sobs from his mouth. He started trembling.

.

.

_“Stop it Leo!”_ _Cristiano shouted when he noticed the Argentine packing his clothes again. “Stop it!”_ _He said as he pushed him._

_Leo tried to balance, but he felt down into the floor hurting his foot. He didn’t stand up and instead, he started crying even more._

_“Leo!” Cristiano worried. He bent down to help him, but the Argentine didn’t let him._

_“Don’t touch me…”He said sobbing. “Don’t act as if you care about me.” Cristiano didn’t say anything, he let him talk. “You really are how people say, selfish, just thinking about you.”_

_The Portuguese stood up, he was hurt by those words._

_“Leave my house.” Cristiano said in a rough tone. He exited the room and went somewhere downstairs._

_Leo didn’t saw him after that. He just finished packing his things and left._

.

.

Leo came with a loud cry, spreading all his cum against his stomach. Cristiano kept thrusting hard, looking for his own orgasm. The burning sensation he felt every time the Portuguese push inside of him made him feel high, out of control, so he hold so tight to Cristiano, clinging his nails against his strong back.

Just a few seconds later, the Portuguese came inside of him. Leo pulled him closer, looking for his lips. It was a sloppy kiss, more pathing against each other’s mouths than kissing, hugging each other, trying to get at least a little bit of air.

Just before pulling out, Cristiano hid his face on Leo’s neck, skimming his lips against the soft skin. “Would you forgive me?” His voice was hoarse.  

Leo hugged him even tighter. “Only if you forgive me.” He said kissing Cristiano’s head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So… Any comments??


End file.
